1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to punch devices and, more particularly, to a metal sheet punch device having a longitudinally extended frame having forward and rearward ends, an alignment device mounted on the frame for aligning the frame on a metal roof, at least two metal punch devices mounted on the frame, each device including a metal punch support arm structure movably mounted on the frame, a generally pointed metal punch mounted on the underside of the metal punch support arm structure, and a support arm structure drive device mounted on the frame which is operatively connected to the metal punch support arm structure to move the metal punch support arm structure between a retracted position and an extended position, and a trigger device operatively connected to each of the metal punch devices to trigger the metal punch devices to punch securement screw indentations in the metal roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal sheeting for roofs, ceilings and walls are used on many different types of buildings, including both commercial and residential structures. Of these, the metal roof is the most common use of metal sheeting, and the standard metal roof would include a wooden or metal roof frame consisting of a plurality of spaced beams, usually referred to as “nailers” or “purling”, extending between and connecting the upper sections of the walls of the building. Mounted on this framework are a plurality of metal roof sections, which generally have widths of between three and four feet (3′ to 4′ with the usual width being approximately 38″) and have lengths of six feet up to forty feet (6′ to 40′) depending on the intended use of the sheet. The metal sheet sections also are usually “corrugated” to include alternating raised and lowered sections of the roof section for increased structural stability. Once the metal roof section is placed on the underlying roof framework, the metal roof section is affixed to the roof framework by a plurality of screws or other such fasteners which extend downwards through the metal roof section into the framework underneath the metal roof section. The next section of the metal roof is then partially overlapped with the metal roof section affixed to the roof frame, and the process is continued until the metal roof is erected.
While the preceding description of the erection of the metal roof sounds relatively simple, in practice the erection of a metal roof is anything but simple. In fact, two main problems occur with virtually every metal roof erection, the first being that once the metal roof section is placed on the roof frame, the position of each beam must be estimated beneath the metal roof section to permit proper connection of the metal roof section to the roof frame. Second, the positioning and insertion of each of the fastening screws through the metal roof section should be in an alignment pattern which not only secures the metal roof section to the roof frame, but also is aesthetically pleasing to enhance both the functionality and appearance of the metal roof once it is erected. There is therefore a need for a relatively simple and efficient device which will properly align and space the screws being used to secure the metal roof section to the roof frame.
In the prior art, alignment of the securement screw indentations was generally performed by formation of a chalk line on the metal roof section. Specifically, a roof installer would extend a chalk line from one end of the metal roof section being installed to the opposite end thereof with the chalk line aligned above the metal roof section with the roof support beam positioned underneath the metal roof section such that when the chalk line was “snapped,” the resulting chalk line would be aligned generally parallel with the underlying roof beam. The roof installer would then proceed along the chalk line marking at generally equal distances the locations for the series of securement screw indentations to be formed in the metal roof section. Once the locations of the securement screw indentations were determined along the chalk line, the roof installer would then proceed to form the indentations with a metal punch and hammer, forming each of the indentations one at a time along the chalk line, or alternatively may even use only a self-tapping screw to pierce the metal sheet. Finally, the roof installer would return to each of the securement screw indentations and insert the securement screw into the indentation to secure the metal roof section to the underlying roof support beam. Although years of practice may increase the speed with which the above-described method is performed, it is abundantly clear that this procedure is time-consuming and fraught with opportunities for error and therefore there is a need for an improved system and device by which a plurality of securement screw indentations may be formed in the metal roof section in an accurate and efficient manner.
There are some devices found in the prior art which, when used in connection with some types of formed sheet metal such as gutters and the like, will form a punch hole in the metal. These single-punch devices have been in existence and have been used with metal gutters, but the modifications necessary to permit use of these devices with metal sheets often would render the devices inoperable for their original intended purpose. Furthermore, although these devices, if modified, could conceivably provide alignment for a single screw to be placed through a metal roof section into the underlying frame, they still will not solve the problem of the alignment of multiple screws and the spacing thereof to enhance the functionality and appearance of the series of screws. There is therefore a need for a multiple punch device which will not only provide alignment of the screw holes with the underlying roof frame, but will also space the screws in their preferred securement spacing to ensure both improved functionality and improved aesthetic appearance.
There is therefore a need for an improved metal sheet punch device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal sheet punch device which includes a longitudinally extended frame having alignment devices mounted thereon to properly align the metal frame on the metal roof and at least two metal punch devices mounted on the frame for forming at least two indentations in the metal roof into which fastening screws may be quickly and easily inserted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal sheet punch device in which the metal punch devices include a metal punch support arm structure movably mounted on the frame, a generally pointed metal punch having a pointed lower end mounted on the underside of the metal punch support arm structure, and a support arm structure drive device such as a spring or pneumatic jack which is operatively connected to the metal punch support arm structure to move the metal punch support arm structure between a retracted position and an extended position to drive the metal punch into the metal roof section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal sheet punch device which will quickly and easily form multiple securement screw indentations in a metal roof section, the indentations being properly spaced from one another and generally accurately aligned with the underlying roof beam to which the metal roof section is to be affixed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a metal sheet punch device which can be quickly and easily used to form the securement screw indentations, yet which does not necessarily require connection to an external power source, thus preventing wire entanglements and the necessity for hose connections required by other devices found in the prior art.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a metal sheet punch device which is relatively simple and economical in construction and is safe, efficient, and accurate in use.